The present invention relates generally to light controlling systems. In particular, the present invention is directed to improved electronic flash apparatus.
Electronic flash apparatus is known in the art in which the flash of light produced by a flash tube is automatically terminated after a predetermined total quantity of light has been received from the scene being illuminated. In one particular type of electronic flash apparatus, a flash termination switch is connected in series with the flash tube. When a light flash is to be produced, both the flash tube and the flash termination switch are switched to a conductive state. When an exposure control circuit has received the predetermined quantity of light, the flash termination switch is switched to a non-conductive state, thereby terminating the flash.
Immediately after termination of the flash, retriggering of the flash caused by false actuations of the flash termination switch is possible. The gas in the flash tube remains ionized for a period of time, and, if the flash termination switch is again triggered into conduction, another light flash can be produced without triggering the flash tube. Once source of this false actuation is contact bounce of the contacts which are closed by the user to initiate the flash.